


Pansexual Phoenix

by riddleinacapitalm



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pansexual, Phoenix - Freeform, i've never felt more betrayed as a creator than when i saw the purge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleinacapitalm/pseuds/riddleinacapitalm
Summary: I painted a little thing after I saw a tweet about the andrew garfield and ryan reynold kiss. tumblr deleted it in the nsfw purge, so i can only trust ao3 with queer fan art now."i can't believe so many spideypool fans have risen from the ashes like one giant pansexual phoenix— ⛽️🌱🅰️©📧 (@deadcooI) January 9, 2017"





	Pansexual Phoenix

i can't tell if this is a low-res upload because my f.lux is on the highest setting


End file.
